wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stéphanie
Stéphanie is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort She is the first PRO in Table Tennis and has a skill of 1006. In Swordplay she is the 1st player in the 800 mark, she is at 806+ and is quite good. In Basketball, she is the second PRO class player, having Ursula and Helen by her side. Her level is around 1016+. She is decent at Cycling, coming 67th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Stéphanie is a Master Mii. Trivia * In Swordplay Showdown', Stéphanie '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Purple Armor. This happens on stage 6. * '''Stéphanie' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. * Stéphanie was listed on TVTropes, along with Emma, under the trope "Dark Skinned Blond". * Her level in all sports is above 795 and below 1035. * She appears in Cry Babies as a baby. * Her Japanese name is Sutefani. * You earn her badge by making 50 edits on Female Mii articles. * She is the only Swordplay Showdown opponent to wear black armor and have blue as her favorite color. * Stéphanie appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Her name is French. Gallery StéphanieDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Stéphanie, as seen in the portrait Stephanie.png|Stéphanie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 11007713 1583754678509002 80332157 n.jpg|Another picture of Stéphanie as a rival 20180210_072950.jpg|Stephanie and her teammates Helen and Ursula in Basketball 20180210_072356.jpg|Stephanie in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG_0198.JPG|Stephanie about to play a Table Tennis match DSC02024.JPG|Stephanie in Swordplay Duel Badge-8-4.png|Stéphanie's Badge 2018-07-24 (31).png|Stephanie playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.24.29_PM.png|Stephanie in Swordplay Showdown IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Stéphanie with Shohei as a babysitter. 2018-08-16 (23).png|Stephanie in Cycling Capture d’écran 2018-08-18 à 14.10.47.png|stephanie swap meeting with Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, Megan and Daisuke 2018-08-27 (36).png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, and Stephanie featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chika, Ai, and Stephanie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Stephanie as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Stephanie in Bowling.JPG Stephanie wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Trivia Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Double Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Blue Females Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Basketball Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:9 Letters Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Kids Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Two-time Pro